


Quit Belivin' In Me

by DesertDraggon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another 3 in the morning fic, Fighting, Hero Worship, M/M, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has less than desirable ways to get his message across, but with Jesse, it works just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Belivin' In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Why are these two so good for each other I'm going to cry.
> 
> Also there was supposed to be smut but I have failed you.

Jesse was fucking pissed. No. He was downright livid. Yet another god damn mission he successfully completed, and what does he get? Grounded. Apparently there were too many casualties, which is bullshit because he killed all the right people. Apparently that's against their equally bullshit rules. 

He huffed, his spurs jingling as he stomped down the hallways down into the training room. Commander Reyes wanted to chew off his ear again, no doubt, and kick his ass while he was at it. 'Training’ sure. More like discipline. 

The door to the training room hissed open and he waltzed inside and straight to the middle of the sparring mat. Reyes was already there, arms crossed and face sullen. 

“Alright, let's get on with it then. I ain't exactly anticipating this beatin’...” McCree grumbled, scowling at his mentor, who rolled his big brown eyes in exasperation.

“If you simply followed protocol, I wouldn't have to punish you. But you seem have a hard time following simple rules like some idiot.” The agent growled, tackling McCree before he had the chance to retort. The air was knocked out of Jesse’s lungs, leaving him gasping as he thrashed out of Gabriel’s grip. The older man threw a few good punches, sure to leave huge bruises on Jesse’s side. The gunslinger gave one swift knee to Reyes’ gut, the man letting go briefly and allowing McCree to roll away. 

“I’d follow your damn rules if they weren't so dang stupid! They were criminals! I done dealt with them like I shoulda.” He spat as Gabriel stood up, brows knit in frustration. 

“That’s not how you fix the problem and you know it McCree. You were in their position before. What if I did what you did.” challenged Reyes before he threw a punch, hitting McCree square in the jaw. His pupil went down and he grabbed the man’s arm, pulling and holding it behind him in a death grip. McCree let out a pained shout.

“You're better than this, god damnit. You can do so much and yet you keep fucking it up.” 

“Why the hell do you believe in me so much then, if I’m just some podunk trash you picked up?” Jesse strained to retort, out of breath as Reyes’ knee dug into his back.

“Because you're all I have to believe in.” his mentor replied, letting go of his arm and standing to tower above McCree.

“I want you to be better than me, I want you to be better than Jack. You have so much damn potential to be a hero, to save lives and do it right, Jesse.” McCree rolled to stare up at Reyes with fresh eyes. He felt those words in his soul, his heart ached as they ran through his mind like rapid fire bullets. This man saw so much good in him, wanted him to be a hero, to have a better life. Guilt seeped into him as he gazed up at his mentor.   
It was then he started seeing him as his hero.

“I- I don't…” he started, but couldn't find the words. Reyes held out a hand, and McCree took it. With the help up and frowned, looking anywhere but Reyes. The agent simply put a hand in his shoulder, the warmth of his hand suddenly all too noticeable.

“It’s fine. Just… when we get you back out there… try a little harder not to kill anyone?” He chuckled, an uncanny smirk played on his face. McCree felt the automatic urge to smile back. He felt butterflies at the fondness this man had for him, all his irrational irritation from earlier gone with the wind. 

“Alright Spooks, I’ll try. For you anyways, gotta do you proud, don't I?” He joked, before regrettably adding- “Or maybe I oughtta just do you.” Reyes looked taken aback at the comment and McCree felt his face go beet red. 

“I- I mean… that was just-” he scrambles to explain himself, his heart sinking as he panicked. Sure he found the guy attractive and all, but this was gonna get him another ass whooping. His panic was short lived though, as Gabriel burst out laughing.

“If you wanted a ride you should have just asked.” He flirted back, suddenly all sly grin and hungry eyes. McCree didn't think he could turn any redder. He was wrong as hell. 

Gabriel sputtered into a laughing fit again, pulling McCree into a hug. The gunslinger just groaned and burried his face in his mentor’s shoulder.

“You're an asshole ya know that, partner?”

“But I’m your asshole.”

“As much as I am yours.”


End file.
